


Black Lipstick

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, My Immortal AU, gothic teenage Amy is canon you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: Amy has a memorable encounter when she walks outside the school.





	

Amy was walking outside the skull. It was snowing and raining which she was very happy about. she was wearing a blak corset dress with lace all around, blak lipstick and TONS of eyeliner. a fucking prep stared at her. She put up her middle finger.

"hi" said in a shy voice.

"fuck off you preppy fucker!!!!" amy scremmed.

jonah started crying all sensitive. 

"But i love you!" he yielded.

"OMFG" amy muttered. She could see that he was bi (bi guyz so hot!!!).

then he put his thingy in her you-know-what and they did it for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm really, really not sorry about this. Not even a little bit. I hope there's at least one person out there who finds this just as hilarious as I do. I still can't believe gothic!Amy is canon, we have been truly blessed.
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
